Something green
by wishyouweremedontya
Summary: Buttercup is a country girl, and Butch is a lazy ass. They both are the sons of very rich families. But one day the J.O.J.O. campany decides to make a deal with the U.E.C. What will happen with this 2 teenagers when one needs convince the other to agree to the deal and the other one is too stubborn. Will love Bloom? GREENS ALL THE WAY! light reds and blues. I don't own the image.


**Hy****a readers.**

**Now, don't be mad. I just ran out of ideas for the teen titans' fics, so I am letting the matter rest a tad bit. So I focused in my new fav pairing.**

**ButchXButtercup!**

**Also november is my dad's birthday ( too far away ) and he just started singing this song over and over and once I heard it I loved the lyric. So it occurred me that I could write a fic 'bout this! I have been writing this sinceAugust so I have been pretty busy to actually finish this. Review if you want me to continue it. First story 'bout ppg! **

**On with the story…!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Neil Diamond, the doggies or ppg.**

**Inspiration: Something blue, from my dad's favorite artist, Neil Diamond!**

**Dedication: Love you daddy!**

_**Oh! IMPORTANT READ THIS PART- IMPORTANT READ THIS PART-**_

_**I would refer to Mojo on his SECOND NAME, ok? He is still the evil Mojo, (more or less) but I feel weird calling a handsome man Mojo, so…**_

**On with the story…!**

* * *

><p><em>I came with a little bit of sorrow<em>  
><em>Was maybe a bit to sad<em>  
><em>But one day rolled into tomorrow<em>  
><em>And you gave me the best you had<em>  
><em>That's how we started together<em>  
><em>And how together we're gonna stay<em>

_You taught me a little about good times_  
><em>I fought through a little bit of rain<em>  
><em>You brought me a part of your sunshine<em>  
><em>You took in the heart of my pain<em>  
><em>It wasn't supposed to happen<em>  
><em>But then it happened to come my way<em>

_Every night, every day, every word that you say_  
><em>Made it so<em>  
><em>Every thought that I had, said I ought to be glad<em>  
><em>Now I know<em>

_You showed what a little bit of love can do_  
><em>You opened my eyes and a light came through<em>  
><em>Took me to a place that I never knew<strong><br>Goodbye to a little bit of something blue**_

* * *

><p>A green eyed black haired girl ran alone in the road that seemed to be invading a field's land. She had a normal white tank top that hanged loosely from one of her shoulders with some high-wasted jean shorts and a dark blue beanie in her head. Her feet was wearing a pair of combat boots (she didn't care that the color made her feet hurt of all the heat, she looked hot and she knew it.) and she had a pair of black stockings that reached almost near her shorts, but the run had somehow dragged them to her knees and she didn´t bother in adjusting them again. The look was pretty normal in the place, even if a bit unusual, and she looked pretty good in it.<p>

The sun was shining brightly on her face, as if reminding her that it she was late again. The girl huffed and darkly grabbed her torn backpack (that at some point had fell from her shoulder) and then ran all the way to her father's farm. She had stayed at her sister Blossom's house and she was late to the meeting her dad said she was having with him.

The vast land was all the way in front of the poor girl as if daring her to run it all. She sighted as she glanced at her clock. 5:00 am. Still in time! Her jade eyes widened in surprise while she ran and, in a flash of green, the girl was gone and standing a mile away from her home.

Ahhh, home sweet home. It was a rustic styled house with a giant barn in the back and a more than 754.4 miles ahead of it (Nearly the size of New York) . It was light brown painted and had a the 'UEC' sign all over it (it meant Utonium Eco Company) . The girl sighted as she approached the house and then groaned when she realized it was locked. She looked at her fists, the only weapon in her power to open the door, but they were bloody. Blossom had asked her if she could help with house chores, and she agreed thinking it was the dishes or something like that, but noooo, the girl had given her poor sister to clean the stables, wash some animals, give them food and to repair the roof of her house, and Buttercup, being the good sister she was, decided to help her sister even if her hands hurt to the training she came from . She sighted as she looked around and found two interesting sights. A black escalade with black flames was waiting in the road. Though she was not surprised when a gray haired man stepped out of it and smiled at her. He motioned for her to come over him and she glared unsurprised, till the man sighted and started walking toward her.

The girl opened wide her eyes in understanding and, ignoring the pain, she bravely punched the door 3 times. What must had been all her force applied (she left some cracks in the door) it only sounded like 3 light knocks, but she it was enough for the man inside to hear and comply with her asks.

-COMING!- A loud boom soon followed the man's voice and the door was abruptly opened, and the girl found herself inside her home.

Her dad was a tall brown haired man that was in his middle 40's. He was terribly ill; an unknown sickness in his ADN, but even if every doctor had said he needed to rest, he knew he would not get better, so he spent the 'last of his days' as he wanted them to be. His daughter had insisted that he could get better if he rested, but the man was stubborn, and hadn't taken the advice she had given him. He had always wanted to invent many things, like some flying cars, nearly impossible things, but he had fun doing so, so she didn't had a say in the matter. In fact, many places of the house were filled with every type of experiments, but she knew how to manage herself around there.

It would have been a lie if she said she was pretty poor. In fact, her family probably was the one of richest in all the country. Her dad owned many land and also the discovery of a strange element, from one of his experiments, earned them a really rich life. Scratch that, a really, really, _really_ rich life. Hell, she even had the money to buy herself a black n blue BMW i8! (I really love that car, even if I couldn't find it in green) and the rumor about her dad being in his last days was traveling at full speed, so it was no wonder they wanted his fortune.

Many people had come day and night, to ask and negotiate her father for the land. Now, her father was no fool, and he had thought of giving the land to her daughter, Buttercup. Of course, there was Blossom and Bubbles, but he knew Blossom was making her dream true becoming a lawyer and Bubbles didn´t had the commander-like attitude, also she was at New York working to become a designer. So the middle child was his last option.

She was perfect for the job. She loved to run in the land and she was brave. She had been the first one to drive that insane bull. The very one every one tought it was impossible to ride, but the girl had proven to be brave enough to almost suicide herself in the try. In fact, the very day that happened, Utonium knew who he was letting all his property to.

He left Buttercup there while she watched how her dad washed his face in the kitchen. He took off the experiment-for glasses and washed again his darkened face. It was pretty normal for Buttercup to see her dad like this, so she simply decided to ask the more important questions.

-Dad, there is this black escalade outside, is he another…? - The girl left the question incomplete for her father to take it as an initiative for him to continue the sentence. And that he did.

- …negotiator? Yes, Buttercup, but he might be… a little different.- The man answered her daughter's question as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, knowing Buttercup wouldn't like what was next.

-How is it to be a 'little different'?- her tone was warning now, and the man gulped, but put on a calm face when he searched for the answer, and once he did, he smiled.

Oh, boy; his smile was somewhat… creepy.

-You know Buttercup, that famous worldwide company known as 'J.O.J.O?'- He asked his daughter and watched in amusement as her eyes opened wide.

-You mean… that was…!- Her sentence was interrupted as the door of the house flew open. The man Buttercup had seen earlier was there. He had shaggy red hair, as well as blazing dark green eyes. He seemed to be in his forties and he had a well-built body, and was wearing a dark blueThe charming smile grazed his features quickly washed away at the sight of the black-haired girl.

He approached them both and glared quickly at Buttercup, while she just gulped and then glared fiercely. The man sighted before sitting in front of her dad who was seated in the soft blue couch that lied in the living room. Her dad himself was in a green one and she was seated next to him.

The man fake smiled and snatched her dad's hand from his lap, just so he could shake it feverishly and moments later he let go of it. He turned to look at him and then at the girl at his right. Opening his mouth, he started speaking.

-Hello- his voice was deep, and the famous British accent made itself present. The look in his eyes wasn´t annoyed anymore. He seemed… captivated. Like he wanted to make the only woman near him swoon and stop their starring contest, and boy it could melt any woman at it, but Buttercup was not ANY woman, so she just stared at the man with no emotion shown in her face. His quickly coughed and continued his short speech. –Umm, my name is Louis Mojo(I know, I know, Mojo SHOULDN´T look like this, but Hey! here I´m taking the genes from, then? Remember, he is Louis) Johnson and I come from the J.O.J.O. company, as in to say, the famous company that rivals other ones at the art of the selling of equipment, food, and other few…-

-Yeah, yeah yeah. We know all that… things- The girl corrected her sentence at her father´s threatening glare. –Please, can you just get to the point. – If you might want to know, Buttercup didn´t precisely _loved_ the J.O.J.O. industries, even if she had to admit he and his sons had a charismatic and sweet British accent, but wasn't exactly like she was all over them, in fact, she despised them, and she could hold grudges as long as she wanted. The way _they_ managed things, they always left the merchants broken. She hated that the almost half of the village had sold them their land in hopes of getting a new opportunity with them, like a job, but they just dejected them, like trash. She was furious that the _lider_ of the said millionaire company had the _courage_ to step inside **_her _**property. Yes, in fact, Buttercup was taking him out of the house right…!

A sudden glance at her father and the girl knew she had to keep quiet if she wanted to see her precious confiscated uhuru again. Yes, her horse, a Black Gypsy Vanner, was named uhuru (liberty in swahili, in Blossom's memory when she used to teach her many languajes), and currently was resting in Utonium´s personal stables, were the girl was not allowed to step inside of , let alone grab her horse.

-Well, Mr. Utonium, I came here to negotiate for your properties - The red haired man addressed the older man, as he completely ignored the fuming girl that glared at him. He just closed his eyes and opened his right palm, were he held a piece of paper. – You just have to sign here…-

-Listen, monkey brain, there is no way my dad would…!- The dark haired girl yelled as she pointed her finger at his face, as she now stood up from her seat and was glaring at the man that somehow ended below her. Her father opened wide her eyes and quickly made a grab for his daughter, as he muttered something in her right ear and the girl calmed a bit. Just a bit.

-I'm sorry for my daughter's outburst.- The man in the lab coat replied to Louis's amused glare. He sighted, as he looked quickly at his daughter before continuing. –But she is partly right.-

Both turned to look at him, shock evident in their faces, well, more in Buttercup than Louis, because they both knew that Utonium wouldn't sell his land to anyone, but the girl had a weird feeling about it. While the man quickly reacted and glared at her, she just stood there with her eyes slowly growing of size. She blinked a few times before also reacting and looking at her dad in joy.

It wasn't every day Utonium decided his child was correct in any matter.

Mojo quickly shook his head and glanced at the Professor. – Well, Mr. Utonium; care to tell me why?- he replied to the man as he was smoothing his suit and hitting Buttercup in the head lightly at the same time. Buttercup glanced at her dad before also asking in a suspicious voice. –Yeah, dad, why?-

Utonium sighted as he took a paper that was forgotten in the table a while ago, he quickly read though it and then smugly grinned while replying. –Because, Buttercup, this- he said as he targeted his index finger on the sheet and handed the paper to Buttercup, who grimaced and then, if possible, her eyes widened a bit more. Her dad decided to finish his sentence and smirked at a dumbstruck Louis- this, the house, the land, the animals, everything in here, is **_Buttercup's_**-

Mojo found his mouth in the floor and quickly closed it. He thought a little bit before a smirk took place in his face.

-Then I would like to make a deal-

Both Utonium's turned to look at a happy Mojo. They awkwardly sighted and sat again in their respective places as Mojo continued. –I think this would benefit both of us.- He smiled as he re-read the paper and then wrote a little bit in the one he had brought. He than handed it to Utonium to read it, but he only had a few seconds before his daughter took it from his hands.

-What about this, I can help your daughter with monetary needs, and she can give me 50% of the earnings, what about that, huh?-

The man was sure dumb.

It could have been that his purchasers were as dumb as him if he tought that he was going to get that kind of deal. _'I mean, who the f*** does that? I am in no way giving my work to this full laid man, that is so… ARGGGG! he must be crazy!, yeah, that seems more like it' _Buttercup thought. So, controlling her nerves, and clenching her fists she stood up and looked at him right in the eyes. Their green eyes clashed together and the man slowly sank in his place. She glared at him and then smiled sweetly. The man looked up with hope in his eyes, and she chuckled knowing that he tought she was fooled. She then ripped the paper in a half and threw it in a near trash can, all while shouting in a voice full of venom.

-Hell **no!**-

Even the people who weren't in the room could hear her scream. Louis turned to look at Utonium with scared eyes, but he was just sipping a cup of tea, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. His eyes then turned pleading and her returned to look at Buttercup, who had stood up from her place and was now pushing him out of the room. He opened his mouth and asked.

-Please, 45%?-

-no!-

He was only getting up from the couch, so he still had time.

-40%-

-In you more crazy dreams!-

Wow, now he was half the way to the door.

-30%?-

The girl just sighted and was about to kick Mojo in the butt when he shouted.

-ok, ok , how about 10%?-

She stopped to look at the man, who had his arms around his head and was ready to run for his life. She smiled devilishly and when she was about to tellhim to fuck-off, he answered, without looking at her.

-I can make someone change you opinion if you are going to say no-

X-X-x-X-x-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

´-I'm home!-

The man with the red hair shouted like he was typical man that had just arrived from work. He smiled at the thought, but it quickly disappeared as he looked around the house.

Oh boy.

It seemed that while he was gone one of his boys had decided to throw a party, and a damn big one. Every place in the house was stained and it smelled like pee and beer. Not at all that sweet. The many couches that were in the living room were decorated with the various bodies of many teenagers. There were surely more girls than boys in there, and Louis knew only one of his three sons would be able to do something as awfull as this.

Butch.

He sighted while he massaged his temple. His middle son was certainly the most loud, annoying and stubborn bitch he had ever meet. Yes, he was refined, but when dealing with butch, bitch was a good word to put him.

He then groaned when he realized that his middleson was the one he was searching for.

_Flash back 5 hours ago_

Louis sighted. Dealing with the Utonium girl didn't went as easy as he tought it would. In fact, he was ready to take the nap of his life, but he had a important matter in his hands to take care of.

_-I can make someone change you opinion if you are going to say no-_

He had promised the damn demon, (yes, he considered her one) to bring one of his sons to make her change in opinion about the deal he had propossed. She had agreed thanks to her father, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he was to fail the requisite to bring him by the end of the month. He had first tought Brick would be the anwser to his needs, but he was busy at London, and with that his dad knew he would take too long to come, and he needed him by tomorrow.

_-And who would that be?-_

He had excused himself from the girl in that moment, only to call the older son and meet Brick's predicament. He knew Boomer, his youngest son, wasn't the one to call for the problem, due to his shy attitude. So the response he had given?

_-Butch-_

He realized his middle son would have nothing to do, and he knew it because Butch was a lazy ass, and he would be doing a kind act to his father instead of just sitting in the damn bed all day.

-_Well, bring this Butch guy and we will see if my decision changes.-_

He knew he was in for some problem, but he had promised himself to have once the UEC. No matter what.

And Butch wasn't ruining it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, people, did you liked it? It is going to take a while to write the next chapter, maybe it should be ready in 10 days from now on. Oh! IMPORTANT!<strong>

**If butch were to sing a romantic song, what of this 2 should be?**

**can't help falling in love with you (acoustic version) or**

**I love you too much (From this recent movie whose name I forgot), but you can search it up in Itunes.**

**ReViEw! It takes up to many reviews for the next chapter.**

**Z U!**


End file.
